


Bed & Breakfast

by Kizzia



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Chocolate, Fluff, Humour, John "Three Continents" Watson, M/M, Slash, all the inuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizzia/pseuds/Kizzia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John’s renown has been growing since he moved into Baker Street. Sherlock finally finds out what he’s been missing.</p><p>A birthday gift for the wonderful Azriona, partly inspired by her delicious fic “Mise En Place”, although not set in that universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed & Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azriona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mise en Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/896418) by [azriona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona/pseuds/azriona). 



> Thanks to [ladyprydian](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyprydian/pseuds/ladyprydian) for the beta!

‘Mmmm,’ Sherlock moans, face flushing with pleasure. ‘I had no idea you were _this_ good!’

John smiles, trying not to look too smug; after all, it’s one thing to gain a reputation but quite another to please someone normally so uninterested as Sherlock.

‘Wishing you’d tried it earlier?’

‘Definitely.’ Sherlock nods. ‘I should have realised Molly knew what she was talking about.’

‘Not just Molly,’ John says pointedly. ‘You’ll find Mrs Hudson, Greg, and Mycroft also appreciate my talents.’

‘You gave one to Mycroft! Before me?’

‘You said you weren’t interested.’

‘That’s not the point.’

‘Oh it so very much is.’

Sherlock glares at John, mouth pursing into a plush moue of discontent, but then John scoops up another spoonful of pie and holds it out.

‘Open,’ he instructs and Sherlock does, eyes fluttering closed as the rich filling coats his tongue.

‘I’ll only bake it for you, from now on,’ John murmurs, his own tongue flicking out as he watches Sherlock swallow.

‘Promise?’

‘Promise.’

John barely manages to set the plate down before Sherlock pounces, kissing him with chocolaty lips and muttering about John’s _other_ reputation and how he _really should_ reconfirm his prowess.

‘As you wish.’ John kisses him deeply then stands, pulling Sherlock with him. ‘Bed?’

‘ _Yes_.’ Sherlock makes a successful grab for the remaining pie. ‘And breakfast.’

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Az! Hope you have a lovely day and that this makes you smile.
> 
> The pie Sherlock likes so much is the first one on this post [here](http://azriona.livejournal.com/835239.html), from Az’s wonderful recipes that accompany Mise. You need to try it. You really, really do!


End file.
